La CQ: Fantasías Escolares
by INfamous420
Summary: Los chicos de La CQ estan a punto de entrar a un mundo de perversion y lujuria cuando sus mas secretas fantasias comiencen a volverse realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en La CQ. Adriana Del Rio, mejor conocida como Adri, se encontraba en los vestidores de chicas luego de terminar de practicar Baloncesto. Adri es una joven muy bonita, aunque le gusta vestirse de manera masculina. La escuela se encontraba casi desierta pues las clases habían terminado hace mucho. Adri se encontraba molesta pues había tenido un mal día por lo que había decidido quedarse a jugar un rato para relajarse. La principal causa de su frustración era que su mejor amiga Clara se encontraba enferma por lo que no asistiría a la escuela al menos por unos días. Esto significaba que Adri tendría que desahogarse sola ya que Clara y ella gustaban de quedarse después de clases para follar por la escuela. No había nada que Adri disfrutara más que sentir la experta lengua de Clara en su joven coño. Clara era una experta comiendo coño y había hecho correrse a Adri por casi toda la escuela. Adri también disfrutaba hacer gozar a Clara follandola con sus dedos y últimamente con un arnes o Strapon que habían comprado por internet. Era un gozo para Adri el tener a clara empinada sobre uno de los pupitres del salón mientras ella la penetraba por atrás. Aquel día era muy esperado para Adri pues después de tratar de convencerla por varias semanas, Clara al fin había accedido a que se la metiera por el culo. La noche anterior Adri se había masturbado varias veces imaginando a Clara a cuatro patas, con su culito respingón al aire, listo para ser penetrado. Se había corrido de solo imaginar los gemidos de placer de Clara mientras se la metía lentamente; se la imaginaba pidiendo más mientras ella se la metía con fuerza y aprovechaba para apretar sus grandes pechos y pellizcar sus erectos pezones.

Y todo eso se había venido abajo cuando Clara le envió un mensaje informándole que había amanecido enferma y tendría que falta a la escuela. Lo que era peor era que su madre no le permitía recibir visitas por lo que Adri tendría que esperar a que se mejorara para poder volver a estar con ella. El solo pensar en Clara había puesto cachonda a Adri por lo que decidió desahogarse ahí mismo, en uno de los cubículos del baño del vestidor, antes de ducharse. Adri se sentó en el váter y procedió a remover su uniforme de baloncesto de su sudado cuerpo. Sus senos eran pequeños y aun en desarrollo pero tenía unos pezones grandes, los cuales ya se encontraban erectos debido a lo excitada que estaba; su coño apenas y tenía un poco de vello púbico pero este ya se encontraba chorreando y húmedo, listo para ser devorado, aunque eso no sería posible hoy así que debía conformarse con usar sus dedos para aliviarse.

Adri comenzó a jugar con su clítoris mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba sus encuentros pasados con Clara, aquellas increíbles veces en las que habían follado en la escuela. A su mente llegaron imágenes de Clara y ella nadando desnudas en la piscina de la escuela, masturbándose secretamente una a la otra durante una aburrida clase, devorándose los coños sobre el escritorio del salón de clases. Adri también gustaba de fantasear con sus amigos; le excitaba imaginarse en situaciones cachondas con ellos. Entre sus fantasías se encontraba follar junto con Clara a Ángel, el novio de esta y hermano de Adri; follar con el par de amigos, Monche y Beto e incluso follar con el bravucón de la escuela, Roque, el que Adri fantaseaba que la poseyera con fuerza. Y a veces también se imaginaba follando con el par de odiosas de Danny y Jenny.

Oh si, Jenny era casi siempre la protagonista de las fantasías de Adri. La rubia porrista tenía un cuerpo de locura y la máxima fantasía de Adri era follarla a la fuerza con su arnés como desquite por todas aquellas veces en que la había llamado niño. Si, Adri se moría de ganas de mostrarle que tan niño podría ser. El solo pensar en Jenny estaba poniendo más y más cachonda a Adri, quien comenzaba a gemir de placer mientras se metía dos dedos en su húmedo coño. Se imaginaba a Jenny de rodillas frente a ella, obligándola a comerle el coño y llenándole la cara de sus jugos. La imaginaba empinándola sobre el váter y metiéndosela de golpe mientras jalaba de sus rubios cabellos, haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer. Adri se encontraba al borde del orgasmo cuando un par de voces la interrumpieron. La puerta del vestidor se abrió y Adri pudo reconocer la voz de la odiosa Jenny y su prima Danny.

\- Pensé que nos harías practicar toda la tarde, Jenny- dijo Danny- No es común que nos permitas terminar temprano.

\- Es que hoy ha sido un maravillo día, así que pensé que nos merecíamos un descanso- dijo Jenny- la modosita de Clara está enferma, pude almorzar con Ángel y no vi en todo el día a la marimacho de Adri. Ojala hubiera más días así.

Solo hace falta algo para terminar bien este maravilloso día- dijo Jenny, lanzándole una sugestiva mirada a su prima- y es recibir una de tus increíbles comidas de coño.

Sí- dijo feliz Danny- me encanta comerte el coño prima, es tan delicioso. Pues no me hagas esperar- dijo Jenny mientras se despojaba de su ropa interior pero manteniendo su uniforme de porrista- y manos a la obra.

Jenny se sentó en la banca de los vestidores abriéndose de piernas y mostrando su delicado coño, el cual ya dejaba ver una rubia mata de vello. Danny también se despojó de su ropa interior pues le gustaba dedearse mientras le devoraba el coño a su prima, además que al estar esta de tan buen humor esperaba le devolviera el favor. Danny se puso de rodillas frente a Jenny y comenzó a darle suaves lamidas al jugoso coño frente a ella. Adri las espiaba a través de la rendija de la puerta del cubículo, sumamente excitada al ver el espectáculo frente a ella. Cuando Jenny comenzó a gemir gracias al buen trabajo de Danny, Adri comenzó a masturbarse nuevamente con más ahínco y fuerza, ahora tenía tres dedos dentro de su coño y sus jugos comenzaban a chorrear hasta el piso. Su respiración era entrecortada y su excitación crecía y crecía al ver como Jenny se había levantado su blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos, los cuales apretaba de placer, sus gemidos aumentaban mientras la hábil lengua de Danny recorría su coño, el cual comenzaba a humedecerse más y más. Danny encontró el clítoris de su prima comenzó a estimularlo con su pulgar mientras continuaba introduciendo su lengua en ese delicioso coño que ella adoraba comer. Su otra mano se dirigió a su propio húmedo y chorreante coño, adornado con rojizos vellos, y se introdujo un dedo en él.

-Ohhh Danny, sii, así sigue, no pares- gemía Jenny- mas, dame más.

El vestidor comenzó a llenarse de olor a sexo, proveniente de los tres chorreantes coñitos que se encontraban ahí. Adri seguía masturbándose con más fuerza, deseosa de correrse cuanto antes; Danny ahora se metía dos dedos en su coño mientras se dedicaba a darle pequeños mordiscos al clítoris de Jenny, cosa que la volvía loca. Jenny estaba al borde del placer, aunque algo lenta, su prima era una experta comiéndole el coño y usualmente no tardaba mucho en correrse gracias a su hábil boca. Parecía que aquella ocasión no sería la excepción al sentir Jenny como el orgasmo se acercaba.

-ahhhh siiii, maass, ohhhh Danny, mmmmm que rico, sigue-

Al intensificarse los gemidos, Danny sabía bien que Jenny estaba a punto de correrse así que decidió dejar de masturbarse para enfocarse en Jenny y hacerla correr cuanto antes. Después de todo, Danny disfrutaba el ver correrse a su prima. Danny llevo sus dedos aun húmedos con sus jugos hasta el coño de Jenny y comenzó a introducirlos, mezclando los jugos de ambas; Danny adoraba el sabor de sus jugos mezclados. Con su otra mano se encargaba de dar placer al ya hinchado clítoris de Jenny, frotándolo y lamiéndolo alternadamente.

-mmmm Danny, no pares, ya casi, así, masss, uffff sigue, me corro prima, me corro AAAAHHHHHHHH-

El orgasmo de Jenny estallo bañando de sus jugos a Danny ya que Jenny era una squirter y sus sesiones siempre terminaban con Danny recibiendo el chorro de los jugos de Jenny sobre ella, cosa que esta adoraba. Al ver como el coño de Jenny estallaba Adri no pudo más y termino corriéndose también aunque de manera más silenciosa. Una vez el orgasmo hubo pasado Adri había tomado una decisión, ya que no había podido disfrutar el culito de con Clara, se desquitaría con algo aún mejor: cumpliría su máxima fantasía.

Jenny permaneció acostada recuperándose de su orgasmo mientras Danny se lamia los jugos de su prima, fruto de su labor bien hecha. Aunque Danny disfrutaba darle placer a Jenny, casi siempre este nunca era correspondido. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Jenny aceptaba comerle el coño a Danny por lo que la pelirroja tenía que terminar por su cuenta la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así y dado que la rubia se encontraba de buen humor, Danny decidió probar su suerte.

-Oye Jenny, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a correrme? - pregunto esperanzada Danny.

-Ay Danny, focus, estoy exhausta luego del entrenamiento, tal vez para otra ocasión - contesto la rubia. Aunque luego de pensarlo un momento y como se encontraba feliz, decidió darle gusto a su prima. - Esta bien, te ayudare. Pero primero ve a la máquina de afuera y tráeme un refresco para que me rehidrate.-

Danny brinco de alegría y se dirigió corriendo a la máquina de refrescos mientras Jenny permanecía acostada con los ojos cerrados. Desafortunadamente la máquina de afuera estaba fuera de servicio por lo que Danny tendría que ir a la de la cafetería.

Adri decidió aprovechar esta situación y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió del cubículo y se dirigió hasta su casillero en busca de arnés y algo con que amarrar a Jenny. La suerte estaba de su lado al encontrar una soga utilizada para ejercicios. Al regresar al vestidor, Jenny se encontraba preparándose para ducharse. Se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme así como su brassiere y se disponía quitarse la falda cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Ya era hora que regresaras, Danny. - dijo en su tono mandón de siempre.- Mas te vale que hayas traído refresco light. Tu sabes que...-

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Adri la había tomado por sorpresa y gracias a que era más fuerte que ella había logrado amarrar sus manos a su espalda. -¡¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¡ ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!- exclamo furiosa la rubia al darse cuenta quien era la que la había atado- ¡Suéltame en este instante, niño! -Me temo que eso no será posible. Veras hoy venía con ganas de usar mi juguete en un culito respingón y dado que mis planes se arruinaron pues tendré que improvisar- dijo Adri mientras acariciaba su arnés.

Jenny se fijó en el arnés con preocupación. Era bastante grande y aunque era de un lindo color azul eso no significaba que le dolería menos cuando la penetrara.

-¡Estas demente! ¡¿Acaso quieres meterme eso por el culo?!- exclamo Jenny horrorizada.- ¡Esto es una violación! Ni creas que voy a permitir que una marimacho como tu-

Adri decidió callarla dándole un beso. La lengua de la morena buscaba forzar su entrada en la boca de la rubia y al encontrar resistencia decidió meter un dedo en su aun húmedo coño, lo que provoco que esta abriera la boca de sorpresa permitiéndole a Adri meter su lengua hasta encontrar la de Jenny y jugar con ella. Al separase luego del intenso beso Jenny abrió la boca para volver a protestar pero nuevamente fue callada, esta vez por las húmedas bragas de Adri. -Así está mejor. Aunque nada me encantaría más que escucharte gritar y gemir de placer no me apetece que alguien de los que quedan en la escuela se entere de lo que sucede aquí.- dijo Adri con lujuria en los ojos ante la aterrorizada mirada de Jenny.

Adri llevo sus dedos húmedos con los jugos de Jenny hasta su boca y los saboreo.

-mmmm. Para ser una amargada tienes un sabor dulce. Dime, ¿eres virgen?- pregunto Adri. Jenny negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. -exclamo sorprendida Adri - La hija del director no es tan inocente como aparenta. ¿Acaso fue un chico el que te desvirgo?-

Jenny volvió a negar con la cabeza. -mmmmm. Entonces fue una chica. ¿Danny? - pregunto Adri.

Jenny asintió. Lo cierto es que ambas primas habían perdido la virginidad a manos de la otra hace apenas un par de meses; ayudadas con un consolador doble que pertenecía a la madre de Jenny. Llevaban poco tiempo de haber comenzado sus encuentros carnales cuando decidieron experimentar con el juguete. Como era de esperarse Jenny lo uso primero en Danny. Aunque le dolió un poco al principio pronto comenzó a gemir de placer lo que animo a Jenny a usar el otro extremo y así juntas se brindaron placer hasta correrse. Aquel juguete aun las acompañaba en sus pijamadas.

-Así que tu prima te quito la virginidad. Bien, entonces no me preocupare al hacer esto- dijo Adri y procedió a introducir el consolador del arnés en el coño de Jenny.

El gemido de Jenny fue acallado por las bragas en su boca. La penetración comenzó lentamente, estando ambas de pie, Adri tomo una pierna de Jenny y la levanto un poco para que el consolador entrara más y más, empapándose en los jugos de Jenny.

Aunque la rubia no quisiera admitirlo el placer comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo. El mete y saca era lento, Adri sacaba el consolador casi por completo y volvía a introducirlo despacio. Su intención era lubricarlo bien con los jugos de Jenny para luego usarlo en su culo. Aunque intentaba resistirse, Jenny comenzaba a gemir por el placer que le producía.

-¿Te gusta verdad? Por mucho que me encantaría follarte hasta hacerte correr, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - dijo Adri- Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura también disfrutaras lo que sigue. Una vez el juguete estuvo bien lubricado, Adri lo saco del chorreante coño de Jenny, ante la visible molestia de esta.

Tomándola con fuerza la llevo hasta los lavabos del vestidor donde la empino y se preparó para penetrarla. Jenny trato de resistirse pero poco podía hacer con las manos atadas y la superior fuerza de Adri. Adri llevo sus dedos hasta el coño de Jenny y luego de humedecerlos con sus jugos los dirigió hasta su estrecho culito y comenzó a lubricarlo metiendo un dedo poco a poco. Jenny se estremeció ante la repentina invasión y aunque le dolió un poco estaba segura que cuando Adri la penetrara con el consolador el dolor seria mayor.

-Creo que con esto ya está bien lubricado- dijo Adri retirando su dedo del culito de Jenny y poniendo el consolador en la estrecha entrada- Tal vez esto duela al principio pero te aseguro que luego te gustara.

Adri tomo a Jenny por las caderas y la penetro rápidamente con una estocada limpia. El dolor fue indescriptible, Jenny lanzo un grito que fue ahogado por las bragas en su boca, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentirse invadida.

Adri permaneció quieta un momento, dejando que la rubia se acostumbrara a tenerla dentro, luego comenzó un mete y saca lento. El dolor pronto fue aminorando dando paso al placer, Jenny no quería admitirlo pero poco a poco comenzaba a gustarle el sentir como el consolador entraba y salía de su ya no virgen ano. Adri estaba disfrutando el tener a Jenny sometida y podía sentir como esta comenzaba a estremecerse.

-Sí, ya te está gustando, ¿verdad? Después de todo la hija del director es una zorra cualquiera que le gusta le den por el culo. -dijo Adri- Apuesto a que desearías que fuera la verga de mi hermano la que te estuviera penetrando.

El placer era cada vez mayor y junto con la caliente platica, Jenny estaba comenzando a emitir pequeños gemidos ahogados.

-Si, seguro te masturbas por las noches pensando en mi hermano- continuo Adri- Déjame contarte un secreto, lo he espiado en el baño y tiene una verga gorda y dura. Mmmm, apuesto a que te gustaría chupársela.

Ambas escucharon un gemido y sorprendidas se voltearon solo para encontrar a Danny masturbándose furiosamente ante aquel erótico espectáculo.

Jenny se alegró de ver a su prima, ella buscaría ayuda. Adri se preocupó un momento pero dado que Danny había preferido disfrutar el espectáculo en lugar de detenerla, una idea vino a su mente.

-¿Danny? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto Adri sacando a la pelirroja del trance. Esta asintió, visiblemente excitada.

-¿Te gustaría que Jenny te comiera el coño?- continuo Adri, recordando que la pobre Danny aún no había podido desahogarse.

Ante la atónita mirada de Jenny esta solo pudo observar como su prima se despojaba de su uniforme de porrista y se sentaba en la banca del vestuario, abriéndose de piernas y mostrando su húmedo y ansioso coño.

Adri sonrió maliciosamente y tomando a Jenny la llevo caminando hasta su prima, sin sacar el consolador de su culo. La morena empino a la rubia sobre el palpitante coño de la pelirroja y con rápido movimiento procedió a retirar las bragas de la boca de Jenny y antes de darle tiempo de protestar la empujo hasta callar su boca con el coño de su prima. Jenny intento hablar pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por aquel familiar coño. Sintiendo como Adri comenzaba nuevamente el mete y saca en su culito, la rubia se resignó y comenzó a devorar el dulce coño de Danny.

La pelirroja gemía al sentir la lengua de su prima y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos mientras Adri amentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¿Que tal lo hace, Danny?- pregunto Adri.

-Mmmmmm, increíble, adoro sentir su lengua en mi coño, aunque casi siempre tengo que rogarle para que lo haga y casi nunca acepta- respondió Danny.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte; hasta que no te haga correrte no la dejare ir. Y si no lo logra la dejaremos aquí toda la noche, desnuda y atada. - dijo Adri maliciosamente- O mejor aún, la pondremos en el baño de chicos para que se diviertan con ella. Imagínate rodeada por esos calenturientos, con sus vergas duras listas para satisfacerse contigo.-

Adri había disminuido la velocidad mientras hablaba, ahora eran penetraciones lentas las que acompañaban sus palabras, las cuales comenzaban a hacer efecto en Jenny y Danny cuyo coños se humedecían más y más.

-Seguro mi hermano estaría entre ellos. Con su verga parada dirigiéndose tu culo, metiéndotela lentamente sin saber que su hermana ya se ha encargado de desvirgarlo. -continuo Adri, quien sentía su propio coño humedecer.- Mientras te la mete 2 chicos hacen que se las chupes, tal vez sean Monche y Beto.

-No mi Beto no. - protesto Danny al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

-Es cierto, Beto no estaría ahí- continuo Adri- Estará ocupado devorando el coño de Danny. Lamiéndolo todo mientras su verga se pone dura preparándose para follarsela. Danny se estremeció de al escuchar esto.

-Pero seguro no faltaran chicos dispuestos a cogerse a la zorra hija del director. Con dos pollas en la boca, pajeando un par más, la verga de mi hermano en tu culo y la de monche en tu coño- al decir esto Adri embistió con fuerza a Jenny, lo que provoco un gemido de placer de esta y que hundiera más su boca en el coño de su prima. Para aumentar el placer, Adri deslizo su mano hasta el chorreante coño de Jenny y le introdujo tres dedos.

Danny con los ojos cerrados y mientras se masajeaba sus pechos se imaginaba que era Beto quien le comía el coño mientras que Jenny imaginaba que era la dura y palpitante verga de Ángel la que penetraba lentamente su culito.

Adri por su parte se excitaba cada vez más con su propia plática y también se imaginaba follando con alguien diferente. En su caso se trataba de Patty, aquella simpática estudiante de intercambio, que no tuvo oportunidad de seducir.

Al ver que Jenny gemía de gusto y le devoraba el coño con lujuria a Danny, Adri decidió que era seguro liberarla y procedió a soltar sus manos; las cuales se dirigieron con rapidez al coño de su prima para ayudarle en su tarea de hacer que se corriera.

Danny no podía con tanto placer, se pellizcaba los pezones con fuerza, deseando tener un coño o una verga que mamar. Sus gemidos eran cada vez mayores, anunciando su inminente orgasmo. Jenny aumento el ritmo de sus dedos en el coño de la pelirroja mientras frotaba su hinchado clítoris.

-mmmm Jenny, sigue, no pares por favor, aaaahhh, no pares. Masss, asii, ummmmm- gemía Danny Ahhh, con fuerza, más rápido, maass, métemela toda, ufffff, hasta el fondo, mmmmmm, dame más, con fuerza loser- gemio Jenny ya presa del placer.

-Sabía que terminaría gustándote zorrita. Tómala toda- dijo Adri aumentando el ritmo.

-Que rico prima, que rico. Sigue, ya casi, me corrrooo, AAAAHHHHHH!- exclamo Danny mientras se corría.

Adri seguía embistiendo con fuerza y en un acto que sorprendió hasta a ella misma, dirigió su cuerpo hasta adelante, acercando su rostro hasta el de la rubia y fundiéndose en un ardiente y lujurioso beso mientras Danny explotaba de placer y las bañaba con sus jugos. El beso llevo hasta al borde a ambas chicas quienes se corrieron también, aunque no de forma tan explosiva, sintiendo como los jugos les chorreaban por las piernas.

Las 3 jóvenes permanecieron acostadas en el suelo del vestuario. Exhaustas, sudadas y bañadas en jugos pero sobretodo muy satisfechas y contentas. Jenny interrumpió el silencio diciéndose a Adri

-¿Sabes? podría contarle lo sucedido a mi papa, el me creería y tengo a Danny de testigo. No solo te expulsarían sino que también te enviarían a la correccional bajo cargo de violación- dijo la rubia ante la atónita mirada de la morena- pero no lo hare... con una condición.

-Supongo que no tengo elección- dijo Adri- ¿cuál es la condición?

-Antes dijiste que el tener sexo conmigo era una fantasía tuya y veras, yo también tengo algunas fantasías propias- dijo Jenny acercándose a Adri- la condición es que me ayudes a cumplirlas.

-Déjame adivinar, quieres te ayude a follar con mi hermano- dijo Adri algo intrigada.

-Eventualmente. Pero la primera fantasía que quiero cumplir es coger el culito de Clara- respondió Jenny sonriendo pícaramente mientras su rostro se acercaba al de Adri. – Quiero desquitarme con ella; ¿qué dices, niño?

Adri lo pensó un momento y respondió -Está bien, pero a cambio tienes que prestarme a tu prima. Ansió sentir esa experta lengua en mi coño.-

-Es un trato. Y tal vez después, ambas le hagamos una visita a tu hermano.- respondió Jenny antes de besar apasionadamente a Adri para sellar su nueva amistad.

Las lenguas de ambas se entrelazaban ante la sorprendida mirada de Danny, quien solo podía sonreír y estremecerse imaginando todas las posibilidades del trato. Después de todo, ella también tenía algunas fantasías propias. 


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquel encuentro en los vestidores entre Adri, Jenny y Danny. A la vista de todos Adri y Jenny seguían odiándose e insultándose, pero apenas tenían un momento a solas se entregaban a una pasión casi salvaje. Debido a que Clara aún se encontraba enferma no habían podido cumplir el trato prometido de que Jenny follara el culo de Clara.

Frustrada y caliente, Jenny decidió proponerle un nuevo trato a Adri. Aquella tarde se encontraban en uno de los baños de chicas. Adri estaba sentada en el váter mientras Jenny cabalgaba con lujuria aquel arnés, compañero indispensable en sus encuentros. Adri disfrutaba comportarse como chico y someter a Jenny, la cual por su parte también lo disfrutaba aunque no lo admitiera.

Danny como siempre se conformaba con mirar la sensual escena frente a ella mientras se masturbaba. La pelirroja ansiaba algo de atención pues desde aquel encuentro su prima la había descuidado, prefiriendo follar con Adri. Si era cierto que ambas le habían dejado que les comiera los coños y Adri la había follado en 1 ocasión, pero aun así Danny ansiaba ser el centro de atención de ambas.

Como era costumbre Adri gozaba decir palabras sucias o describir escenas eróticas mientras follaba a Jenny, cosa que volvía loca a la rubia porrista.

-mmmmm, que bien cabalgas, zorrita, eres toda una experta y sucia vaquerita. ¿Qué diría tu papi, el director, si te viera montando una verga con tanta maestría?- dijo Adri para luego dedicarse a chupar los senos de Jenny.

-ahhhh, sigue, maass, así. Ufff, le diría "mira a tu hija, papi. Es toda una putita hambrienta de polla"- dijo Jenny entre gemidos de placer.

Mientras follaban Adri llevo uno de sus dedos hasta el aun adolorido culito de Jenny. Luego de su primer encuentro, no la había vuelto a follar por ahí, debido a que aún estaba adolorido por lo que se conformaba solamente con introducir un dedo. Jenny dio un gritito al sentir ese ya conocido invasor en su puerta trasera.

-ayyyyy, despacio, sabes que aún me duele un poco. -dijo Jenny.

\- perdón- respondió Adri- es que tengo ganas de volver a follarlo y solo quería ver si aún te dolía.

-Bueno la culpa es tuya- contesto Jenny- si no hubieras sido tan brusca la primera vez no lo tendría tan adolorido.

-Además no te preocupes. -añadió Danny acercando su rostro al de Adri- apenas sane serás la primera en saberlo. Yo también deseo volver a sentirte ahí atrás.

Al decir esto la rubia beso con lujuria a la morena y aumento el ritmo. Adri excitada por el comentario empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba para hacer más profunda la penetración y mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo, ahogando sus gritos de placer con su beso.

Adri y Jenny se quedaron un momento quietas, con las frentes juntas y observándose una a la otra mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos jadeaban de cansancio. Danny también había alcanzado el orgasmo, era imposible no hacerlo ante aquella escena tan candente. Aun así la pelirroja estaba preocupada, había notado como en sus últimos encuentros Adri y Jenny se comportaban más como amantes y temía terminar perdiendo a su prima. Adri le dio un beso rápido a Jenny antes de que esta se levantara y se dirigiera a su prima.

-Danny, ve a la máquina y tráenos un par de refrescos. Estamos agotadas. Y no se te olvide el mío tiene que ser light.- dijo Jenny.

-Está bien- contesto Danny poniéndose su uniforme.

Una vez hubo salido Danny del baño, Jenny y Adri comenzaron a arreglarse. Utilizando un par de toallas se secaron una a la otra entre risas. El temor de Danny estaba cada vez más cerca de volverse realidad ya que, aunque ninguna lo había notado, comenzaban a disfrutar la compañía una de la otra más allá del sexo. Habían descubierto que tenían varias cosas en común y gustaban de conversar luego de follar así como de enviarse mensajes por las noches, algunos de ellos bastante eróticos, y una que otra foto candente.

-Oye Adri, ¿sabes cuándo volverá Clara?- pregunto Jenny. - Estoy ansiosa de cumplir nuestro trato.

-No lo sé. - contesto Adri- Le dio una fuerte infección estomacal. Estaba en cama con fiebre y aunque ya se siente un poco mejor, aún está cansada; ni siquiera tiene ánimos de tontear conmigo cuando le llevo la tarea.

-Es una lástima, tengo tantas ganas de follar ese culito suyo. - dijo Jenny.- Pero ya que no podrás cumplir tu parte del trato que te parece si recurrimos al plan B.

-¿Plan B?- pregunto Adri intrigada.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tú, yo y tu hermano- dijo Jenny sonriendo pícaramente.

Era bien sabido por toda la escuela que a Jenny le gustaba Ángel, el hermano de Adri, sin embargo este solo tenía ojos para Clara, quien era su novia, aunque casi siempre cortaban y se reconciliaban al día siguiente. Adri por su parte tenía la fantasía de estar con su hermano desde que lo había espiado un día masturbándose.

-Mmmmm, me gusta ese plan- dijo Adri- pero será difícil llevar a cabo. Tu sabes que Ángel solo tiene ojos para Clara y no creo que este muy abierto a la idea de follarse a su hermanita. -Estoy segura que entre las 2 ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Así tengamos que atarlo. - dijo Jenny riéndose antes de acercase y besar nuevamente a Adri.

Afuera Danny había regresado con los refrescos pero se decidió quedarse afuera mientras escuchaba la conversación. Aquello no era justo, Jenny y Adri follarian con un chico y a ella no la tomaban en cuenta. Ella también deseaba follar, maldita sea. Y así ella también comenzó a idear un plan. Si ellas follaban con un chico, ella lo haría con 2.

Aquella noche Adri se encontraba en su casa, acostada en su cuarto aun pensaba como lograr que su hermano las follara a ella y Jenny. Unos pasos afuera de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Ángel que se dirigía a tomar una ducha. Adri decidió espiarlo como hacía de vez en cuando. Aunque últimamente, gracias a Clara, había dejado de hacerlo pues casi siempre llegaba exhausta y satisfecha a su casa. Sabia por experiencia que Ángel siempre se masturbaba antes de bañarse. Adri se dirigió a su punto de observación, un agujero en un armario que estaba junto al baño. Al llegar ahí pudo observar como su hermano ya había comenzado a tocarse su semi erecta polla con una polla mientras sostenía su teléfono con la otra. Adri sospechaba que se masturbaba con fotos de Clara pues lo había escuchado decir su nombre al correrse. La polla de Ángel comenzó a endurecerse hasta alcanzar su máxima erección y ese procedió a masturbarse con ahínco mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del teléfono.

Como otras veces Adri lo acompaño masturbándose por su cuenta mientras veía esa gorda polla crecer y endurecer. Su coño ya había empapado su ropa interior cuando su mano llego para aliviarla. Podía escuchar a su hermano gemir y decir el nombre de Clara mientras se masturbaba con más rapidez. Adri llego pronto al orgasmo y observo como su hermano se corría lanzando chorros de semen por el piso del baño, sin embargo algo fue diferente esta vez, Adri pareció escuchar a su hermano decir su nombre al correrse. Adri observo como su hermano seguía con su polla en la mano mientras continuaba observando su teléfono. Adri pensó que había sido producto de su calentura y que había oído mal así que se retiró a su cuarto.

Ya entrada la noche Adri no podía dormir, recordando lo que había sucedido y dudosa de si había escuchado bien. Decidió investigar y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Una vez ahí tomo su teléfono y comenzó a revisar las fotos. La mayoría eran de él y Clara juntos aunque también había de sus demás amigos. Adri reviso carpeta tras carpeta hasta llegar a una vacía con solo una carpeta dentro, al abrirla volvió a encontrar una solitaria carpeta dentro y así sucesivamente hasta topar con una titulada "chiqibabies". Adri la abrió y encontró lo que buscaba: cientos de fotos de chicas desnudas en todas las posiciones inimaginables. Aquello no era sorpresa, la sorpresa fue al abrir una foto y darse cuenta que la chica desnuda era Clara. Adri se sorprendió pues sabía que Clara era bastante modosita y ella había batallado para seducirla. Al fijarse más detenidamente se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de la foto era diferente al de Clara, el cual ella conocía bien. Siguió pasando las fotos y se sorprendió aún más al ver fotos de Danny, Jenny e incluso ella misma desnudas. Adri comprendió que se trataban de fakes o imágenes trucadas y sospecho que el autor de las mismas debía ser el cerebrito de Beto.

Adri siguió abriendo las fotos hasta toparse con unas que ella sabía muy bien eran reales. Eran de ella en bikini en su viaje a la playa el verano pasado. Adri sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que su fantasía no sería tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Regreso a su cuarto y le envió un mensaje a Jenny contándole lo sucedido y contándole el plan que había pensado para follar a su hermano. Adri se dispuso a dormir, ansiosa por el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente en La CQ habría práctica de futbol, escenario perfecto para que Adri y Jenny llevaran a cabo su plan pues Ángel siempre se quedaba más tiempo jugando. Durante el día Adri le entrego una carta a Ángel de parte de Clara, la cual obviamente había sido escrita por Jenny. La carta llevaba el inconfundible aroma del perfume de Clara que volvía loco a Ángel. Esta decía:

"Querido Ángel, Primero que nada te informo que ya me siento mejor y la razón por la que no asistí a clases hoy es para prepararlo todo. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti y creo que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Cuando haya terminado la práctica y todos se hayan ido, dirígete al vestidor de chicas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti que estoy segura te gustara mucho. Besos Clara."

Ángel no podía creer su suerte. Luego de tanto tiempo matándose a pajas por fin tendría la oportunidad de follar. Tantas noches imaginándose a Clara desnuda y por fin la vería en vivo. Mientras observaban a Ángel retirarse brincando de alegría, Adri y Jenny sonrieron satisfechas de que el plan marchara a la perfección.

Por su parte, sabiendo los planes de sus amigas, Danny comenzó a poner en marcha el suyo. Con Adri, Jenny y Ángel ocupados en la escuela, Clara aun enferma y Roque en detención; Danny sabía que los únicos que estarían en la CQguarida serían Beto y Monche. Danny se dirigió ahí y tal como había previsto encontró ahí a los 2 amigos jugando videojuegos.

-Hola chicos- los saludo y se dirigió a su novio Beto para darle un beso en la mejilla. -¿Que están haciendo?

-Hola Danny- respondió Beto- Estamos practicando para derrotar a Ángel en los videojuegos.

-Oigan chicos, tengo una nueva rutina de porrista, ¿quieren verla? - pregunto Danny.

-Seguro- respondieron ambos.

Danny comenzó a realizar una de sus acostumbradas rutinas pero cuál sería la sorpresa de los chicos cuando al dar una voltereta pudieron ver que no llevaba ropa interior. Beto y Monche estaban atónitos ante aquel espectáculo. Podían ver con claridad el rojizo coñito de Danny así como su culito al aire cada vez que esta brincaba o daba volteretas. Los chicos permanecieron boquiabiertos y dudosos de decir algo.

-Y ahora para la porra final- dijo Danny- Denme una V, una E, una R, una G y una A. ¿Qué dice? VERGA- grito con entusiasmo la exhibicionista porrista ante la incrédula mirada de los chicos. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Me darán lo que pido? - dijo Danny mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia ellos. Ante su sorpresa pudo observar que ni cortos ni perezosos los chicos ya se habían sacado sus erectas vergas. Danny sonrió de alegría antes de ponerse de rodillas y llevarse la verga de Beto a su boca.

De regreso en la escuela Ángel se encontraba ansioso en el vestidor de chicos. Había jugado de una manera terrible en la práctica, incapaz de concentrarse sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Cuando vio al último de sus compañeros marcharse, se dirigió al vestidor de chicas. Sabiendo que ningún equipo femenil ni las porristas habían tenido practica ese día era seguro que estuviera vacío. Abrió la puerta con precaución y lo encontró desierto y en silencio. Al entrar observo que había varias velas encendidas así como un colchón de gimnasia con pétalos de rosas encima. En el aire se respiraba el enloquecedor perfume de Clara. En el vestidor pudo observar una silla con una venda y una nota encima.

"Quédate solo en ropa interior, siéntate y ponte esto para que no arruines tu sorpresa. Con amor Clara"

Ángel estaba emocionadísimo, seguramente Clara le haría un baile de regazo con algún sensual conjunto de lencería. Cegado por la lujuria no dudo ni un momento en lo sospechoso de la situación. Una vez se hubo quedado en ropa interior, Ángel se puso la venda sobre sus ojos y se sentó a esperar. La sorpresa fue diferente de la que esperaba pues sintió como un par de manos amarraban las suyas a los brazos de la silla y acto seguido sus pies a las patas, restringiéndolo por completo.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto?- protesto Ángel- ¿Clara eres tú? Ángel pudo escuchar un par de voces riéndose.

-No querido. La modosita de Clara aún sigue enferma- dijo la primera voz que Ángel reconoció como Jenny.

-¿Jenny? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Libérame en este instante. - exigió el joven.

Jenny solo pudo reír al recordar que ella le había dicho lo mismo a Adri en ese mismo vestidor. -No te preocupes, guapo. Aunque no sea Clara estoy segura te gustara tu sorpresa.- dijo Jenny Ángel no podía ver nada y solo pudo sentir cuando Jenny le robo un beso con lujuria, mientras sentía una mano acariciar su semi erecto pene.

-Mmmmm, ¿que tenemos aquí? -dijo Jenny y comenzó a frotarlo sobre el bóxer, al mismo tiempo sintió como otro par de manos acariciaban su atlético pecho y pasaban una lengua por su abdomen.

Aunque no había hablado, Ángel estaba seguro que la otra persona era Danny. Solo ella sería capaz de ayudar a su prima con lo que fuera que estuviera planeando. El par de manos lo tocaban por todo su cuerpo y de improviso sintió como alguien se sentaba en su regazo, presionando sus pechos desnudos contra el suyo. También pudo sentir una boca besando su nuca con deseo para luego sentir como otro beso era robado de sus labios, esta vez con tal pasión que buscaban meter la lengua en su boca.

-Déjame ir, Jenny. Te vas a meter en muchos problemas.- dijo Ángel- yo soy fiel a Clara.

-Oh, no seas así. No finjas que esto no te está gustando- dijo Jenny sintiendo como el ya erecto pene de Ángel entre sus piernas- De hecho puedo ver que tu amigo es más honesto que tú. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos unirse a la fiesta?

Acto seguido Jenny se quitó para dejar que Adri de rodillas se encargara de retirar los boxers de su hermano solo para ver como su dura polla brincaba a la libertad y casi la golpeo en el rostro. Ambas chicas se relamieron los labios ante aquel manjar y sin perder un segundo se lanzaron a devorarlo.  
Ángel se estremeció al sentir ese par de bocas recorriendo su adolescente polla. La lamian de abajo hacia arriba, se la metían por completo a la boca e incluso jugaban con sus bolas. Ángel no deseaba mostrar signos de placer pero era algo imposible ante tales ataques. Sintió como ahora únicamente era una boca la que se encargaba de su dura y ahora húmeda verga. Y luego escucho como la voz de Jenny le decía al oído.

-¿Se siente rico verdad? si, seguro que sí. Aunque tu esperabas que fuera Clara quien te la chupara estoy segura no puedes negar que mi amiga también hace un buen trabajo- dijo de manera sensual Jenny- Y lo mejor es que al tener los ojos vendados puedes imaginar que te la está chupando quien tú quieras.

Adri recorría la polla de su hermano con placer, chupándola con deseo, intentaba metérsela toda a la boca pero era muy grande para ella. Las palabras de Jenny la excitaban más y más pues sabía que el momento que más anhelaba estaba cerca.

-Seguramente estás pensando en alguna artista o modelo. Tal vez en la modosita de Clara. O tal vez... - dijo Jenny susurrando al oído de Ángel- estás pensando en tu hermanita Adri. Estas palabras hicieron estremecer a Ángel.

Si era cierto que se imaginaba que era Clara quien le chupaba la polla para sentirse menos culpable, pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermanita la imagen en su mente cambio a ella. Adri, con sus clásicas colitas y su gorra hacia atrás, de rodillas devorando su polla. Esa imagen era la protagonista de sus pajas. Todo desde aquel último verano cuando al ver a su hermanita en bikini se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había crecido. Gracias a Beto y sus habilidades con la computadora tenía en su teléfono bastante material para sus pajas. Si bien se había corrido con los fakes de sus amigas nada le hacía correrse con más fuerza que aquellas fotos de Adri en bikini.

-Vaya, mira nada más. Solo el escuchar el nombre de tu hermanita ha hecho que se te ponga aún más dura- dijo Jenny- Quien lo diría, Ángel del Rio, la estrella deportiva de la escuela desea follarse a su hermanita Adriana del Rio.

Adri continuaba trabajando con la polla de su hermano que tal como había dicho Jenny se había puesto más dura. El coño de Adri había comenzado a humedecerse al escuchar las palabras de Jenny.

-¿Qué diría Clara si se enterara de esto? Que su novio es un pervertido que desea tener a su hermanita de rodillas y comiéndole la polla. -continuo Jenny mientras su coño se llenaba de jugos- Admítelo, deseas tenerla a tu merced. Seguramente sueñas con correrte en su rostro, con metérsela por su coño, oírla gemir mientras dice tú nombre.

Ángel estaba a punto de correrse, si Jenny seguía hablando no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, córrete, córrete sobre tu hermanita. Sabes que lo deseas. -dijo Jenny mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. Di su nombre. Anda, dilo mientras la bañas con tu leche.

Ángel no pudo más y dando un grito se corrió, soltando un potente chorro de leche mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermanita.

-AAAAHHHH SSSIIII, ADRIII, ME CORRO HERMANITA, ME CORROOO, MMMMM, ADRIIIIII.

Los chorros de leche salieron disparados directo al ansioso rostro de Adri quien trato de atrapar lo que pudo con la boca. Ángel se sentía abatido, había revelado su más oscura y perversa fantasía, estaba seguro Jenny usaría esto para chantajearlo.

-Vaya que espectáculo. Lo hiciste bien Ángel. Y creo te mereces te revele tu sorpresa- dijo Jenny quitándole la venda de los ojos. Ángel observo atónito como a su lado se encontraba Jenny de pie con un sensual conjunto rosa con encaje negro, con medias que hacían juego y con los pechos y el coño al aire. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar junto a ella, con un igual de sensual conjunto verde, a su hermanita, con el rostro sonriente cubierto con su leche.

-Hola hermano. Vaya que te has corrido con fuerza.- dijo Adri mientras se relamía la corrida de su hermano.

Danny por su parte tampoco lo estaba pasando nada mal. Se encontraba muy a gusto chupando las pollas de Beto y Monche. Se llevaba una a la boca mientras pajeaba a la otra y luego cambiaba. Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Danny era una experta no solo comiendo coños sino también mamando vergas. Los chicos se encontraban al borde del orgasmo. Beto que había fantaseado con este momento tantas veces, no pudo contenerse y termino corriéndose en la boca de la pelirroja.

-Ohhh Dannyy, ahhhhhh- exclamo el joven.

Aunque la tomo un poco por sorpresa, Danny logro tragarse toda la leche de Beto sin dejar ni una sola gota fuera. -Discúlpame, Danny.- dijo Beto apenado- Es que debo confesar que hace mucho que soñaba con este momento.

Danny se sacó la polla de Beto de la boca y se puso de pie acercándose a su novio. -¿En serio? ¿Y que más soñabas hacer conmigo?- dijo Danny en un tono sensual.

Beto aún se encontraba bastante nervioso por la situación y comenzó a balbucear -puess... este... veras... yo, emm, y-yo ta-tambien soñaba con comerte el... co-coño- dijo visiblemente apenado.

-mmmm, eso me parece buena idea- dijo Danny y se dirigió al sofá del lugar para abrirse de piernas y exhibir su ya humedecido coño a los chicos- Manos a la obra.

Beto se dirigió torpemente hasta donde lo esperaba su novia y se puso de rodillas para empezar a trabajar. Era cierto que Beto era un ñoño quien nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas ni experiencia previa en el sexo pero lo compensaba siendo bastante inteligente. Desde que se había hecho novio de Danny, Beto había pasado incontables horas investigando todo lo que podía acerca del sexo. Técnicas, consejos, métodos enfocados en brindarle placer a la mujer. Todo ello con la esperanza de que algún día se realizara lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El pobre chico se encontraba maravillado ante su primera vagina en vivo, aunque había visto cientos de videos e imágenes, nada se comparaba al producto real.

-¿Beto?- dijo Danny sacándolo del trance- Sé que es muy bonita pero no solo es para ver. Beto comenzó a trabajar en el coño de Danny, tratando de recordar todo lo que había investigado. Aunque era algo torpe e inexperto lo compensaba con entusiasmo y dedicación, además a Danny no podía importarle menos. Acostumbrada siempre a complacer a otros, principalmente a su prima, era lindo ser por primera vez el centro de atención.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Monche- Yo también quiero participar. ¿Acaso estoy pintado?

-Tienes razón, Monche- dijo Danny riendo ante la ocurrencia- Trae tu verga para aquí, para que te la siga chupando. También quiero probar tu leche.

Monche se dirigió entusiasmado hacia la pareja y subiéndose al sofá coloco su aun erecta polla en la boca de Danny quien no tardo en engullirla toda. Beto seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo comiendo el coño de su novia. Los pequeños gemidos que esta emitía junto con la creciente humedad del coño le decían que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Beto se concentraba en lamer los labios del coño mientras estimulaba el clítoris con su pulgar, metía su lengua para saborear el dulce néctar de su chica.

Danny seguía chupando como poseída la polla de Monche, dándole lamidas largas como si fuera una paleta hasta llegar al glande para luego metérsela toda en la boca. El chico no aguantaría mucho ante tan experta boca. Mientras abajo, Beto redoblaba sus esfuerzos, buscando hacer correr a su novia para poder saborear todos jugos. Recordando haber leído la importancia del clítoris, decidió concentrarse ahí. Comenzó lamiéndolo para luego chuparlo y darle pequeños mordiscos. Los gemidos de Danny iban en aumento, ahogados por la polla Monche.

Beto decidió ayudarse con sus manos, utilizando sus dedos para darle placer a su coño. Danny y Monche estaban cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. El de Danny llego primero, sintiendo como el placer la invadía lanzo un gemido de placer que causo efecto en la polla que tenía en la boca, haciendo que esta también derramara todo su contenido. Beto sintió las manos de Danny sobre su cabeza, forzándolo a no despegarse del chorreante coño que fluía con sus jugos. Tal acción no era necesaria, pues el chico no se hubiera apartado de ahí aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Tanto Beto como Danny se aseguraron de no desperdiciar ni una gota de la corrida de sus amantes. Monche cayo exhausto sobre un sillón mientras Beto se acostaba junto a su novia en el sofá. Danny se acercó a su novio y le dio un apasionado beso de lengua, mezclando los sabores de los 3 jóvenes.

\- Espero que ya estés listo otra vez- dijo Danny sonriendo- porque ahora viene lo mejor. Quiero que me la metas toda.

Estas palabras bastaron para ponerle dura la verga nuevamente a Beto. El chico no podía creer como este día seguía mejorando.

Ángel seguía sin dar crédito a sus ojos. No sabía que era más irreal, que su hermanita se la hubiera chupado o el ver a esta besándose y compartiendo su leche con Jenny. Las chicas se besaban con su acostumbrada lujuria, juntando sus lenguas y compartiendo los restos de la corrida del joven.

-Mmmmm, esta deliciosa- dijo Jenny relamiéndose- y sabe casi como la tuya, Adri. Parece que es de familia.

-Mmmm, tienes razón Jenny. - Respondió Adri y volteo a ver a su hermano- Mira, parece que lo rompimos, no reacciona.

-Espero que no sea así.- dijo Jenny con un tono sensual- sería una lástima que tuviéramos que desahogarnos nosotras solas. Aunque no sería la primera vez. Ambas chicas rieron.

Ángel por fin reacciono y se dirigió a su hermana - ¿Ustedes lo hacen juntas? - pregunto extrañado aunque algo excitado- ¿Como? ¿Cuando paso eso?

-Es una larga historia- respondió Jenny- la versión corta es que tu hermanita me violo analmente aquí mismo.

Al escuchar esto la polla de Ángel volvió a la vida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las calientes jóvenes.

-Mira Adri- señalo Jenny- parece que aun funciona. Las jóvenes volvieron a reír.

-Basta de charla.- exclamo la rubia- ahora que está en pie nuevamente es mi turno de probarla. Jenny se puso de rodillas y se llevó la rígida verga a su boca.

Adri por su parte se acercó a su hermano y modelando su sensual conjunto le pregunto -bueno, hermano, ¿te gusta lo que ves? apuesto a que me veo mucho mejor en persona que en aquellas fotos falsas.

-¿Sabes de las fotos?- pregunto Ángel.

\- las descubrí anoche- dijo Adri acercándose al rostro de su hermano- luego de espiarte mientras te pajeabas en el baño pensando en mí.

Adri le planto un sorpresivo beso en la boca a su hermano, quien luego del shock inicial correspondió el beso juntando su lengua con la de Adri. Jenny seguía trabajando en el rabo de Ángel pero tampoco perdía de vista la incestuosa acción que sucedía arriba de ella, la cual la estaba poniendo aún más cachonda y mojada. Ángel y Adri se separaron y este se dirigió a devorar los nacientes senos de su hermanita. Aunque Adri disfrutaba el momento había algo que deseaba hacer.

-Espera, Jenny- dijo Adri- Aun no quiero que se corra otra vez. Primero tiene que follarme.

-No es justo- protesto Jenny al sacarse la polla de la boca y poniéndose de pie junto a Adri- Tu ya disfrutaste su leche. Es mi turno. Además si alguien va a follarlo seré yo.

Adri puso sus brazos alrededor de su enojada amiga. -Podrás disfrutar de su leche cuando este chorreando de mi coño. Imagina que sabor tendrá cuando se combine con mis jugos- dijo Adri- además te prometo que te lo compensare.

Adri le susurro algo al oído que hizo que la rubia transformara su enojo en felicidad. -Es imposible negarse a eso- dijo Jenny- Está bien, tu ganas.

Las amigas se dieron un rápido beso y Adri tomo a Ángel por su aun dura verga y lo llevo hasta el colchón, donde se recostó y se abrió de piernas en espera de que su hermano la penetrara. Ángel estaba sumamente excitado ante tal angelical visión y sin dudarlo un momento se arrodillo frente a su hermanita listo para meterle toda su verga hasta el fondo.

Pensando que Adri aún era virgen, Ángel comenzó a meter lentamente su polla en el coño de Adri. Sin embargo al no encontrar resistencia no pudo evitar preguntar

-Adri, ¿eres virgen?

-no, -respondió esta- y no preguntes quien, luego te lo contare.

Poniendo de lado su duda, Ángel comenzó a penetrar con lentitud a Adri, cosa que le molesto a esta.

-Vamos, hermano. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo Adri- No soy tu novia para que me folles con delicadeza. Soy una Del Rio, y nosotros podemos con todo.

Incitado por las palabras de Adri, Ángel saco toda su polla del coño de su hermana para luego meterla hasta el fondo con una estocada limpia.

-aaggghhh, si, de eso estoy hablando, así es como se folla- exclamo Adri. Ángel comenzó un mete y saca frenético, casi salvaje, poniendo toda su fuerza en sus caderas y metiéndosela a Adri con intensidad.

-¿así te gusta, hermanita? ehhhh, así es como te gusta que te folle tu hermano mayor, uffff, que zorra eres.

-ummmmm, siiii, así mas, con fuerza cabron, no te detengas, hermano. Folla a la zorra de tu hermanita hasta que se corra.-

Jenny no estaba acostumbrada a no ser el centro de atención pero por esta vez no le importaba mucho, esto debido a la incestuosa escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Jenny se masturbaba intensamente mientras observaba a los hermanos Del Rio follar como animales en celo. Sabía que ambos eran competitivos pero nunca pensó que eso se aplicara al sexo también. Ambos se esforzaban en hacer que el otro se corriera, como si de una competencia regular se tratase.

Ángel embestía con fuerza a su hermanita, buscando llevarla al orgasmo antes que el alcanzara el suyo pero aun sin ser virgen, el coño de Adri era estrecho y apretaba con fuerza la polla de Ángel. Adri por su parte disfrutaba sentir como la taladraba esa gorda polla, sabía que su mejor arma para hacer que su hermano se corriera primero era su sucia lengua.

-mmmmm sii, así, dame más, mass, con fuerza hermano. Folla con fuerza a tu hermanita, siiii, ¿es lo que deseabas, no? el tener a tu hermanita a tu merced, follandola como una puta cualquiera, siii, así, mmmm aghhh, métemela toda, no pares, masss. Méteme tu dura verga hasta el fondo.

Ángel sabía que Adri no jugaba limpio así que se inclinó sobre de ella y la beso para acallar su candente charla que comenzaba tener efecto en él.

Jenny seguía observando y masturbándose pero incluso ella ya estaba cerca del orgasmo. -Diablos- pensó Jenny- estos hermanos sí que tienen aguante.

Jenny sabía que Adri no soportaría perder, así que se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga. Separándolos del beso obligo a Ángel a erguirse de nuevo y le puso su goteante coño en la boca.

-No es justo que ustedes sean los únicos que disfruten- dijo Jenny- Pon tu boca a trabajar, guapo.

Ángel no podía negarse ante tan exquisito manjar que se le ofrecía pero tampoco se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Tomo las piernas de Adri y las levanto abriéndola más para hacer aún más profunda la penetración mientras hundía su boca en tan apetitoso coño. Incluso con la ayuda de Jenny, Adri sabía que a ese ritmo no duraría mucho y ya fuera en los deportes o en el sexo, ella no perdería contra su hermano. Aun le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

\- ahhhggg que rico, sigue así, Ángel, dame más. Uuffff, déjame contarte un secreto hermano... ahhh... te diré quien me desvirgo... oohhh.

Ángel escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermana sin bajar el ritmo y sin dejar de lamer la jugosa concha frente a él.

-Fue Clara. Ella y yo llevamos rato follando juntas... ahhhh... todas esas pijamadas en su casa nos pasábamos la noche cogiendo, comiéndonos los coños y metiéndonos consoladores hasta corrernos una sobre la otra... ahhhh, sigue, no pares, y algo más... Ángel estaba follando con más ahínco a Adri, extremadamente excitado por lo que su hermanita le decía.

-yo también le quite la virginidad a Clara pero ella grito tu nombre cuando se corrió. Estoy segura poder convencerla para que te la folles.

Ángel no pudo más, las palabras de Adri pintaron una imagen mental imposible de resistir, el solo imaginar a su novia y a su hermanita follando juntas fue demasiado para el chico quien se corrió salvajemente, inundando la concha de su hermanita con su leche.

-AAAHHHHH, ADRIIII, OOOOHHHH-

El grito de placer hizo eco en la concha de Jenny, quien también se corrió, llenando la cara de Ángel con sus jugos.

-UUFFFFFFF, ME CORRROOOOO, AHHHH-

Adri por su parte logro correrse después de su hermano, al sentir como su potente chorro la bañaba por dentro.

-AHHHH, SIIIII, ANGEL, CORRETE DENTRO DE MIII, AHHHH-

Adri se desplomo sobre el colchón luego del potente orgasmo, mientras Ángel retiraba su verga del coño de su hermana, provocando que este comenzara a chorrear con la corrida de ambos. Sin perder un segundo Jenny se lanzó sobre ese exquisito coño bañado en jugos y comenzó a devorarlo todo, asegurándose de no dejar ni una gota. Adri solo pudo permanecer ahí tendida mientras el placer regresaba a su cuerpo, cortesía de la hambrienta lengua que recorría su coño.

Adri volvió a correrse añadiendo más de sus jugos al manjar de Jenny. -Y dime Jenny, ¿qué tal saben los hermanos Del Rio? - pregunto Adri

Jenny se aparta del coño de Adri, con la cara empapada y se acercó a su amiga. -Son lo mejor que he probado. Creo que me hare adicta a ellos. Toma, prueba un poco. - dijo la rubia antes de besar a la morena y compartir el néctar que emanaba de ella.

-Mmmmm delicioso- dijo Adri relamiéndose- Aunque sinceramente prefiero los tuyos.

Las chicas volvieron a reír juntas. Ángel observaba perplejo lo que sucedía ante él, quien diría que tanto Adri como Jenny serían tan guarras, y lo que era más imposible de creer, que se llevaran tan bien.

-Bueno, ustedes ya disfrutaron así que ahora me toca a mí- dijo Jenny. - Creo que tú me prometiste algo especial.

Adri se levantó dirigiéndose hacia los casilleros del vestidor. -No te preocupes, Jenny. Ángel y yo nos aseguraremos que tú también disfrutes- dijo Adri sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sacaba aquel conocido consolador azul de su mochila. -Vamos, Ángel. Mostrémosle a Jenny como follan los Del Rio.

Danny y Beto se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras Beto se disponía a penetrar a Danny.

-¿estas segura no te hare daño?- pregunto Beto algo preocupado- porque leí que la primera vez duele cuando el himen se rompe.

-No te preocupes- dijo Danny- perdí la virginidad con mi prima y aunque si dolió un poco luego se sintió muy bien.

-¿con Jenny? - pregunto Beto bastante sorprendido y para qué negarlo, muy excitado- eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Tienes que contármelo todo algún día.

Danny se rio y tomando la verga de su novio la llevo hasta su entrada. -adelante, puedes entrar- dijo esta con ternura- lamento que no sea especial pues no soy virgen.

Beto le dio un beso a Danny y le dijo - no importa que no seas virgen y esta vez es especial pues es nuestra primera vez juntos- contesto Beto.

Los ojos de Danny se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción mientras sentía la polla de Beto entrar lentamente en ella.

Afortunadamente Monche se había dormido luego de correrse, lo que permitió a los tortolos tener un momento a solas. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro de su novia, Beto se quedó quieto admirando la belleza de Danny. El par de jóvenes se besaban con pasión mientras disfrutaban su primer carnal encuentro. Beto comenzó el mete y saca a un ritmo tranquilo. El placer que el coño de Danny le proporcionaba era indescriptible, la chica por su parte se sentía plena y feliz al tener dentro suyo al chico que quería, además era la primera vez que experimentaba el sexo con tal grado de amor y ternura. Los jóvenes seguían haciendo el amor lentamente y el placer comenzaba a inundar sus cuerpos. Ambos se sentían en el cielo, se besaban con ternura y se susurraban palabras dulces. Danny comenzaba a gemir del placer que le producía la polla de su novia, un placer diferente al de los anteriores.

El placer aumento cuando Beto dirigió su boca a sus pechos y comenzó a chuparlos con ahínco y dedicación.  
Danny gemía con más fuerza al sentir que el orgasmo llegaba. La chica se corrió como nunca antes, de manera abundante pero silenciosa. Se sentía satisfecha y alegre.  
Sabía que Beto no duraría mucho y quería compensarlo por haber sido tan bueno con ella.

-Betin de chocolate- le dijo cariñosamente- has sido tan buen novio que quiero darte un premio. La chica hizo que el joven se saliera dentro de ella.

-Lamento no haber perdido mi virginidad contigo pero para compensártelo, te daré mi otra virginidad. -dijo la joven dejando completamente atónito al chico.

-e-espera... no-n-no estarás hablando de...- balbuceo Beto. Danny le dio un rápido beso a su novio para después empinarse sobre el sofá mostrándole su culito. -es todo tuyo- dijo Danny.

Beto tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. -¿Estas segura? he leído que es aún más doloroso que cuando se rompe el himen- pregunto Beto algo consternado.

-Confió en que serás lo bastante gentil para que no me duela tanto- respondió la chica- Busca en mi bolsa, traje un lubricante para hacerlo más fácil.

Lo cierto es que desde que había visto a Adri desvirgar el culo de su prima, Danny sentía curiosidad al respecto. Dado que últimamente había tenido que masturbarse sola había experimentado con aquella región. Únicamente se había introducido un par de dedos y el mango de un cepillo pequeño. Lo primero que había aprendido era que esa era un área seca y debía ser lubricada para facilitar el acceso, por ello había comprado un lubricante para facilitar su tarea. Las primeras veces le había dolido bastante pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir placer entre el dolor.

Luego de ver lo dulce que había sido Beto con ella decidió regalarle al chico su virginidad anal, sabiendo que este sería lo más cuidadoso posible. Beto tomo el lubricante y poniendo un poco en sus dedos comenzó a untarlo en el virginal y apretado ano de su novia. Danny se estremeció al sentir los dedos del chico en tan delicada área y gimió un poco al sentir como entraban en ella. Una vez se hubo asegurado que el área estuviera propiamente lubricada, Beto aplico el lubricante en su dura y ansiosa verga.

El joven alineo su polla con el oscuro agujero de Danny, aun vacilante de seguir adelante. -¿estas segura de esto, rojis? - pregunto el consternado joven.

La chica, aun empinada sobre el sofá únicamente volteo hacia su novio y asintió con determinación. Beto comenzó a meter lentamente su polla en el culo de su novia. El lubricante facilitaba el acceso pero aun así el área era bastante estrecha. Danny aquel intruso de carne penetrando su ya no más virginal ano. El dolor era aún mayor que el que había sentido con sus dedos y con el cepillo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro y mordía el sofá para evitar que sus sollozos llegaran hasta oídos de su novio.  
La polla del joven entraba más y más hasta que por fin estuvo toda dentro del culo de la pelirroja. Recordando todo lo que había investigado, Beto se quedó quieto dentro de ella, a la espera que Danny le indicara que ya podía moverse. Poco a poco el dolor fue aminorando y Danny comenzó a mover sus caderas para indicarle al joven que se encontraba bien. Beto comenzó la lenta penetración, tomándose su tiempo para no lastimar a su compañera.

Danny sentía al dolor siendo reemplazado por placer y secándose las lágrimas se volteo hacia su novio. -Puedes aumentar la velocidad. No te preocupes.

Beto asintió y tomándola de las caderas aumento gradualmente el ritmo de sus embestidas. -¿No te duele?- pregunto Beto

-Dolió al principio pero ahora se siente rico- contesto Danny. - más rápido, mmmmm, siii, así Buscando causarle más placer Beto dirigió sus manos a los pechos de Danny para amasarlos y apretarlos.

-Ohhhh, Beto, que rico se siente, ahhhh, sigue amor. Uffffff. Más duro, con fuerza Beto la penetraba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, sentía como su polla era succionada por ese cálido agujero, como ese culito le apretaba con gusto. Estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Beto se inclinó sobre Danny y le dijo -Ohhhh, Danny, que rico culito tienes. Mmmmm, no aguantare mucho tiempo, amor.

-Mmmmmm, que bueno que te guste, betin. Uufffg, porque es solo tuyo. Tuyo siempre que lo desees, ahhhhh. Ahora dame más duro para que nos corramos juntos.- respondió Danny besando a su novio.

Emocionado por esas palabras, Beto abrazo al cuerpo de Danny para aumentar sus esfuerzos en llevar a su novia al orgasmo.

-Ahhhhh, siiii, sigue, amor. Mmmassss, ahhhhh, duroo, ohhhhh.

\- no aguanto más, Danny, me corro, ME CORROOO, AHHHH

Beto se corrió llenando el culo de Danny con su leche quien al sentir como el caliente chorro la llenaba se corrió junto con él. -Aaahhhh, Beto, que ricoooo, AAAAAHHHHHH.

Beto cayo exhausto a un costado del sofá mientras su polla salía del culo de su novia, haciendo que su semen comenzara a chorrear.

Danny se desplomo junto a Beto, cayendo en sus brazos. -Te amo, Danny -y yo a ti, Beto. Los jóvenes se fundieron en un tierno beso sin darse cuenta que eran observados.

Jenny se encontraba ansiosa. Cuando Adri le susurro su propuesta sintió como su coño se humedecía. Ahora estaba a punto de realizarse una de sus fantasías, el sentir una doble penetración. Jenny estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera y le cumpliera sus caprichos. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que los demás la consintieran. Esto se aplicaba también al sexo, aunque sus únicos encuentros habían sido con su prima, Jenny disfrutaba ser la primera en correrse. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se tomaba la molestia en devolverle el favor a Danny y hacerla correrse.

Sin embargo todo cambio aquella tarde cuando Adri abuso de ella analmente. Aunque le había dolido bastante al principio, pronto había encontrado placer al ser penetrada por el culo, pero más que nada, el hecho de ser sometida era lo que era nuevo para ella y lo que la excitaba tanto. Adri era buena en ese aspecto, siendo tan independiente y de carácter fuerte no tenía problemas en someter a la mimada rubia. Luego de aquel día, gracias a las palabras de Adri, Jenny se preguntaba cómo se sentiría el ser penetrada por ambos lados a la vez.

Ahora estaba a punto de saberlo, mientras se acomodaba sobre Ángel, quien yacía acostado sobre el colchón, con la polla erecta lista para recibir a Jenny. Adri se encontraba detrás de ella, ajustándose el arnés y lubricando el consolador. Jenny se posiciono sobre la dura verga del chico y lentamente comenzó a descender, tragándosela poco a poco con su coño. Jenny había soñado tantas veces con este momento, se había masturbado tantas veces con este momento y ahora estaba sucediendo.

-Mmmmm, que rico se siente- gemía la rubia una vez tuvo toda la polla de Ángel dentro. Adri decidió dejar que su amiga disfrutara un rato la polla de su hermano antes de unirse a la acción.

Jenny comenzó a cabalgar la verga de Ángel quien también disfrutaba del coño de la porrista. Las manos de Ángel se dirigieron a los pechos de Jenny, apretándolos y amasándolos al vaivén de la cabalgata. Jenny disfrutaba como nunca su primera polla, movía sus caderas rítmicamente de adelante hacia atrás, sintiendo como entraba y salía ese trozo de carne de su cada vez más húmeda concha.

-Ohhhh, Ángel que bien se siente tu polla- gemía Jenny- mmmmm, siii, dame mass, uffff, ¿te gustan mis tetas?

-Sí, Jenny, son muy bonitas- contesto Ángel- y tu concha es increíble. Ahhhhh que rico se siente.

Adri observaba y se masturbaba desde un rincón, estaba ansiosa de solo imaginar cómo se pondría Jenny cuando tuviera sus dos agujeros llenos. Jenny cabalgaba con más fuerza, buscando llegar al orgasmo. Ángel se irguió y se llevó una de las tetas de Jenny a la boca, chupando y pasando su lengua por el erecto pezón, arrancándole mas gemidos de placer a la chica quien seguía cabalgando su dura polla.

-Ahhhhh, siii, no pares Ángel, masss, chúpame las tetas, mmmmmm siiii. Ahhhhh, me corrooooo- Jenny se corrió mientras Ángel la sujetaba, bañando su polla con sus jugos. Ante la señal de su hermana, Ángel volvió a recostarse llevando consigo a Jenny encima de él.

Adri se acercó y aplico un poco de lubricante en el ano de su amiga, cosa que la sobresalto pues aún se recuperaba de su orgasmo. Jenny volteo a ver a Adri mientras esta se preparaba para penetrarla.

-Espero estés lista para esto, Jenny. -dijo Adri - ¿Crees poder sobrevivir a los hermanos Del Rio a la vez?

-Estoy lista, Adri- respondió Jenny

Adri sonrió y procedió a meter el consolador en el culito de la rubia con un poco más de suavidad que la última vez. Jenny se quedó quieta mientras entraba aquel conocido invasor de plástico. Ángel podía sentir como el coño de Jenny se hacía más estrecho. Una vez estuvo todo dentro los hermanos empezaron un mete y saca simultaneo, aunque algo irregular al principio pronto ambos encontraron su ritmo. Jenny no podía hablar debido al placer que la invadía. Su coño y su culo experimentaban un placer como nunca antes había sentido. Los gemidos de Jenny comenzaron a invadir el vestidor.

-vaya zorra que resultaste ser- dijo Adri- quien diría que a la hija del director le gusta que le den por el culo y el coño a la vez.

-Mmmmm, ahhhhh, siiii, que rico se siente, uffffg, me están volviendo loca, masss, siiiii, más duro, mmmmm

-Muy bien hermano. Démosle a esta putita lo que pide.- dijo Adri

Una vez más el lado competitivo de los hermanos salió a la luz y pronto cada uno comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de su penetración con el fin de hacer que la chica se corriera. Aunque Adri tenía más experiencia follando a Jenny, la polla de Ángel hacia un mejor trabajo que el consolador.

-Siii, Asiii, massss, mas durooo, denme con todo.-

Adri y Ángel seguían follando con fuerza a Jenny, mientras esta gritaba pidiendo más. Las embestidas de ambos eras cada vez más rápidas. Jenny no podía más, estaba a punto de correrse.

-Ohhhh, mmmmm, siiii, ahhhh, me corroo, ¡ME CORROOOO!

La rubia se corrió empapando con sus jugos una vez más la polla de Ángel. Sin embargo esto no les importo a los hermanos Del Rio quienes seguían penetrándola con todo lo que tenían. Jenny no podía creer el aguante que tenían, ella se sentía ya cansada mientras que sus amigos aún tenían fuerzas. Adri tomo a Jenny por los brazos y la atrajo hacia ella, sujetándola mientras Ángel atacaba sus pechos.

-Mmmmm, ya no más chicos, ahhhhh que rico, paren por favor, ufffff- suplico la rubia entre gemidos.

-Aun no terminamos contigo, Jenny. - dijo Adri- Vamos a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar. Adri hundió su lengua en la boca de su amiga para luego empujarla hacia adelante donde Ángel le robo otro beso de sus labios.

Jenny había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido, sus jugos chorreaban empapando el colchón. Los hermanos llevaban follandola ya un buen rato y aunque Ángel estaba a punto de correrse, Adri sin duda podría seguir más tiempo, cosa que preocupaba a la chica. Ángel sintió como el orgasmo llegaba, llenando la concha de Jenny con su caliente semen y provocándole un orgasmo más a la rubia. Adri por su parte había llegado por fin a su límite, sin que sus amigos lo supieran ella también se había corrido varias veces, cortesía del pequeño consolador interno en el arnés. Una vez que Ángel su hubo corrido, Adri decidió que ya era suficiente y removiendo el consolador del culo de Jenny, se desplomo en el colchón. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Jenny se retiró de encima de Ángel, sacándose su ahora flácida polla de su chorreante coño y se desplomo junto a Adri. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron un rato acostados en silencio, recobrando fuerzas. Luego de un momento Adri se levantó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Bueno hermano, espero hayas disfrutado nuestra sorpresa- dijo Adri

-Vaya que fue toda una sorpresa, y en verdad lo disfrute bastante- dijo Ángel- Solo les pido que no le digan nada a Clara.

-Oh vamos hermano, estoy segura que a Clara le encantara saber de esto- dijo Adri- Además el decírselo es parte del plan para hacer que folle contigo.

-Ya verás que a Clara no le importara nada de esto- continuo Jenny- Y una vez que terminemos con ella estarán a mano.-

Adri lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Jenny y las chicas estallaron en risas. Ángel no sabía de qué hablaban pero si lograban convencer a Clara de que follara con él no le importaba nada más. Los chicos se dieron una rápida ducha entre besos y se vistieron para luego limpiar toda evidencia de su encuentro en aquel vestidor. Mientras salían de la escuela rumbo a la CQguarida, Jenny se preguntaba dónde podría estar su prima.

Danny se encontraba en la misma situación que su prima, con una polla en el culo y otra en el coño. Los 2 pedazos de carne la taladraban con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y gritar de placer. Mientras se reponían de su encuentro y se besaban tiernamente, los amantes se habían sentido observados. Era Monche, quien se había despertado a causa de los gritos de placer de la chica y se había pajeado con el cachondo espectáculo enfrente de él.

-Monche, ¿hace cuánto estas despierto?- pregunto Beto al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amigo.

-Me desperté poco antes que se corrieran- respondió Monche

-¿Y te estabas masturbando mientras nos observabas?- pregunto Danny

-¿Y que esperaban que hiciera? -dijo Monche- para que comen pan frente a los pobres. Aunque no me molestaría que Danny me la chupara otra vez.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Danny- Es algo que me gustaría experimentar. Pero primero te daré gusto Monche, quiero volver a probar sus vergas.

La chica se puso de rodillas mientras los 2 jóvenes se acercaban con sus vergas paradas, las cuales fueron engullidas con placer por la pelirroja. Danny adoraba poner su boca a trabajar, ya fuera con un coño o una verga era una maestra en el arte de mamar, cosa que se veía reflejada en el rostro de sus amigos.

-Uffff, que rico chupas Danny, es de lo mejor- dijo Monche extasiado.

Al igual que la vez anterior, la joven chupaba un pene mientras pajeaba el otro pero de pronto decidió intentar algo nuevo. Se llevó ambos penes a la boca haciendo que las cabezas de ambos se juntaran frotándose, cosa que pareció no molestar a los chicos quienes por el contrario disfrutaron esa nueva sensación. Una vez estuvieron bien ensalivados y erectos ambos penes, la chica decidió que era hora de pasar a la acción.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora- dijo Danny- Betin, siéntate en el sofá.

El chico obedeció y una vez sentado observo como su novia se sentaba de espaldas sobre de él metiéndose su polla nuevamente en el culo.

-Mmmmm, que rico es volver a sentir tu verga en mi culo- dijo Danny mientras terminaba de metérsela toda.

Una vez la tuvo adentro se dirigió al otro chico. -Ahora Monche, métemela por el coño, pero despacio por favor.

Monche emocionadísimo se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a deslizar su polla en su húmedo coño. La sensación era extraordinaria. Era aún mejor que la boca de Danny.

-Ufffff, que rico, que rico- exclamo Monche- Que rica conchita tienes, Danny. Danny se sentía en el cielo. Sentía palpitar ambas vergas dentro suyo, llenandola por completo. Era algo increíble.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Danny- Denme con fuerza, soy toda suya. Los chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a meter y sacar sus pollas de la joven. Pronto encontraron su ritmo; mientras uno salía, el otro entraba.

-Ahhhh, ssiiii, massss, que ricooo, con fuerza, métanmela toda, uggghhh- gemía la pelirroja.

-¿Te gusta, Danny? ¿Te gusta tener dos vergas dentro de ti?- pregunto Beto

-Mmmmm, siiiiii, me encanta Beto, denme más, con fuerza- respondió la chica.

Los chicos obedecieron aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

-Así, ufff, quiero que se corran dentro de mí, mmmmm, que me llenen con su leche, ahhhh- pidió la chica.

Los chicos no aguantaron mucho y complaciendo a Danny se corrieron llenándola de leche.

-AHHHH, ME CORRRO, DANNYY- Grito Monche

-TAMBIEN YOOO, TOMALA TODAAAA, ROJISSS- Le siguió Beto

La chica no pudo más, y al sentir los chorros de leche en sus agujeros termino corriéndose también.

-AAHHHHHH, SIIIIII, ME CORRRROOOOO; AHHHHH, QUEE RICCOOOO-

Los tres amigos cayeron exhaustos en el sofá y sacando sus penes de la chica observaron cómo sus jugos chorreaban de su coño y ano. Permanecieron recostados con los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaban el aliento escucharon una voz que los saco de su tranquilidad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada mas- dijo Jenny entrando a la CQguarida- Parece que ellos también han estado ocupados. Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron al ver llegar a sus amigos y buscaron cubrir su desnudez. -No-no es lo que parece… es que había mucho calor y,y,y nos quitamos la ropa para refrescarnos…. Y, pues- dijo Beto nervioso. Adri, Jenny y Ángel se rieron. -No tienes por qué explicar nada, Beto- dijo Adri- No te preocupes, es normal, después de todo somos jóvenes. Además, nosotros tres venimos de hacer lo mismo en la escuela. Beto y Monche estaban sorprendidos ante tal revelación. -¿Es cierto eso, Ángel? ¿Por fin lo hiciste con tu hermana?- pregunto Beto a su amigo. -Sí, pero ellas me engañaron, aunque no negare que lo disfrute bastante- contesto el chico. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Es Danny como la imaginaste? No, es aún mejor- respondió Beto mientras abrazaba a su novia.- Sobretodo su culo. -Ayyy, que tierno eres- dijo la chica y le dio un beso a su novio. -Que picara me saliste, prima- dijo Jenny- Con 2 chicos a la vez, siempre las calladas son las peores.

-Pues ahora que ya todos cogemos, ¿qué les parece si armamos una orgia de fin de curso? Claro, invitando a Clara y Roque.- sugirió Ángel- me muero de ganas de follar a Clara y desvirgar su culito. -ohhh si- dijo Monche acercándose a Jenny- no puedo esperar para probar tu concha, panzoncita. ¡¿Que no estoy panzoncita?!- exclamo Jenny- Además el culo de Clara es mío, ese fue el trato ente Adri y yo. -No es posible- dijo Ángel abatido- las chicas se desvirgaron entre ellas, Adri tomo el culo de Jenny y Beto el de Danny. ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a desvirgar algo? -No te aflijas, hermano. Ya verás cómo nos la pasaremos bien aun si no desvirgas nada- dijo Adri tratando de consolarlo- -¿Y quién sabe? Si te portas bien tal vez te deje desvirgar mi culito. -añadió Adri guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. 


End file.
